A Moment Alone
by Sminkle
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle share what they believe to be a moment alone. Oneshot/fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess or it's characters.

Nothing more than two consenting adult women kissing. (Passionately ;D)

Xena and Gabrielle laid in the shade of a large, flowering tree near a small lake. The evening sun was mild - a sign that meant spring had begun. The heroes hardly had a moment's peace for the past few months, between the countless battles and the freezing temperatures of the harsh winter.  
>Gabrielle looked over at her partner. "Xena?"<br>"Hmmm?" the older woman said lazily, not opening her eyes.  
>"Before either of us-," she paused at the word. Death was a word that had brought unimaginable pain for the two throughout their lives together. The thought of losing each other was the worst thought she had ever been faced with. "Before that day when we aren't together anymore... will you teach me everything you know?"<br>Xena opened an eye, surprised. "Gabrielle?"  
>"I want to be just like you, Xena. I want to help people the way you do." Gabrielle looked a bit sad at the remaining thought that Xena would one day be gone forever. <em>After all, there's only so many times she can come back to life. One day she won't be able to come back for me. What will I do without her...?<em>  
>Xena was touched, but she didn't feel deserving of Gabrielle's flattery. She sighed as thoughts of leaving the younger woman brought sadness into her soul. "Gabrielle, <span>you're<span> the only reason I do any good in this world. You're my source. I want to be like you."  
>Gabrielle didn't seem convinced at this. Xena sighed softly and put her hand over Gabrielle's. "Anything you want to learn, I will teach you." She paused before adding with a playful, mischievous grin, "I have many skills."<br>Gabrielle's face lit up with laughter at the familiar phrase and Xena was grateful to see her partner smile. "Thanks, Xena," said Gabrielle, "I'll put your skills to good use!" Gabrielle retorted with a wink.  
>Xena raised an eyebrow and smiled, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle. Xena admired Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes, which were just inches from hers, before her gaze unconsciously shifted to Gabrielle's lips. Sensing the other woman's desire, Gabrielle leaned in closer. Xena's vision was hazy with a longing to kiss the blonde's full, pink lips, which only grew stronger as Gabrielle inched closer. Xena's heartbeat quickened at the closing proximity between them. Gabrielle's lips parted and Xena felt the warmth of her love's breath on her lips, causing her to blush madly. As their lips made contact at last, both women felt that their souls were complete. Sparks of emotion overtook them and their pent-up desire for physical touch flowed through the passionate kiss and their hands began to roam with curiosity. Gabrielle cupped Xena's cheek with one hand, while her other was sliding up Xena's back. Xena, making bolder responses, let one hand slowly glide down Gabrielle's side, letting her left hand travel to Gabrielle's hairline where her fingers grasped the blonde tresses, begging for the moment to last. As their kiss deepened, time seemed to stand still, granting the wishes of the two lovers. Xena thought she sensed eyes on her, but she ignored it because she hadn't heard anyone approaching. <em>You're just imagining things, Xena. Besides... do you really want to break this kiss?<em>  
>The sound of a man coughing politely to get their attention caused Xena to suddenly tense and to reluctantly break the kiss. Gabrielle's emerald eyes fluttered open, her face flush from the lack of oxygen and the heat of her desire. "Xena..." she breathed huskily, still in the taller woman's embrace. She looked up into Xena's eyes, but found the steely blues had gone cold and seemed to be throwing mental daggers at somebody. Gabrielle followed her gaze to find none other than Joxer behind the trees nearby. Without moving, the couple looked at him questioningly, with visible irritation and little patience. Joxer stood dumbly, having forgotten why he interrupted something that had made him consider jumping into the cold lake.<br>"I... Uh... I... hope I wasn't interrupting...?" He said awkwardly.  
>Xena raised her eyebrow and glanced at Gabrielle, who looked back at her, before returning her attention to Joxer. "Not at all," her words filled the air with a coldness, sarcasm dripping off of her tongue.<br>"Oh, okay!" Joxer said happily, not getting the hint. "That's good! I was calling you guys for at least a half a candlemark."  
>Xena and Gabrielle both fought back a slight blush, but Joxer didn't notice.<br>"Good thing I found you, though!," Joxer continued, "I'm Joxer the Mighty, an excellent tracker and a hero of the people!" His voice had deepened at the last sentence, seemingly trying to convince them. "Well, I came to see if you guys wanted to eat yet." Joxer finally announced, finding his reason to have interrupted an intimate display.  
>Gabrielle, quite the strategist, used this moment to her advantage. "Sure, Joxer," she said with a pleasant smile, albeit that of an actress, "Why don't Xena and I fish at this stream and see what we can get," earning a questioning and slightly irritated look from Xena before continuing, "and you can see if you can round us up a couple of rabbits!" Gabrielle gave Xena a secret wink after speaking.<br>As Xena caught sight of the wink, a grin began to tug at the corner of her lips. _That's my bard._ "Yeah, Joxer, make that four rabbits and some more herbs for my pouch, I'm starved!" She adds on cleverly.  
>Joxer, despite his stunned face at their extravagant requests, nervously licked his lips and took the bait. He is, after all, Joxer the mighty, excellent tracker and... hunter and gatherer? A little more determined, he said, "Okay! I've got it!" He proudly marched off into the woods again, this time on the hunt. The sounds of his tune could be heard in the distance as he began to sing in his deep voice, "Joxer the Mighty! Hunting for some rabbits! And getting herbs for Xena! Righting wrongs and singing songs! Being mighty all day long!"<br>The women waited for his song to fade away before they shared a laugh. Gabrielle giggled softly and turned her attention back to her warrior's sparkling blue eyes. Time seemed to stand still once again as their eyes met and locked, both staring into the other's soul. Xena's eyes began to burn with passion as the bard penetrated her last emotional defense with her bright emerald eyes.  
>"So how about we catch some fish?" Gabrielle calmly suggested.<br>Xena slowly leaned Gabrielle onto the soft grass and peered over her love. "Later..." Xena growled playfully, "I have other plans at the moment."  
>Gabrielle giggled and wrapped her arms around her warrior's neck, bringing the raven-haired woman to her lips for another kiss.<br>"By the way," added Xena between kisses, "have I ever told you... that you... have hands... like a sailor?"  
>Gabrielle's giggles filled the air. "Oh be quiet you," she moved to whisper in the other woman's ear, "you know you love them."<br>Xena melted at the feel of Gabrielle's warm breath teasing her skin and the hint of seduction in Gabrielle's sultry voice. She growled again like a tigress before taking her prey back into her mouth with a smile.  
><em>I love you, my bard.<em>  
><em>I love you, my warrior.<em>


End file.
